


Here for a while

by Crissaegrim



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissaegrim/pseuds/Crissaegrim
Kudos: 10





	Here for a while

I'm gonna stay here for a while.

Staying away from the dangerous bugs, I was looking for some place to rest, and voilà! A place with the tastiest mushrooms!

I don't have anything to do right now, so I'm going to eat some mushrooms.

Hm? Is that a creature? This is rare. I saw a cicada walking around nearby, but this is the first time me seeing multiple sane bugs here. 

It's looking at me... perhaps I should talk to them.

"Oh, hello there! Were you looking for something to eat? I just happened to see some fungi growing right above me. I gave a taste, and it's wonderful."

No response. I guess I'll talk to it once more.

"This place must once have been quite the hub in the past. For some reason, I feel like I can hear sounds. Bugs talking, stags running around, bells ringing... it's odd. It's as if this place is alive, though as we can see, it's not."

It still doesn't say anything, but tilts its head. I guess it can't talk. Hmm... should I eat this little grub...? Nah, I got these wonders up here. I'll eat the others when this runs out. It bows, and starts to leave.

"Going out? Take care little one, and be safe."

It left the station. I hope I can see that little creature again. I don't mind being alone, but a little company is always welcome.

Come to think of it, what are those noises? Echoes of the past maybe?


End file.
